Give Love
by realkkeh
Summary: Sehun kesal dengan Jongin karena dia itu-"Kau sebagai Maleficent dan Jongin adalah Aurora. Kau mengutuknya tapi kemudian kau juga yang menyelamatkannya." "OH SEHUUUN SAYANGKUUU PANGERANKUUU! TERIMALAH CINTA DARI CINDERELLA MU INI!" / Oneshoot/ Sekai or KaiHun?/ Sehun/ Kai/ Crack Pair/ Fluffy romance


Title : Give Love

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Jung Krystal and other

Pair : Kaihun—KaixSehun atau SeKai?

Genre : Fluffy Romance

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION AND CRACKPAIR, IF YOU DONT LIKE IT SO DONT READ IT. OK?

PEACE AND I LOVE YOU! HOHO

.

.

.

.

.

_Hal yang terpenting adalah hati._

_Aku tidak menyukaimu hanya karena wajahmu, tidak._

_Bahkan kata-kata tajam yang membenciku,_

_Aku datang untuk mencintai mereka._

_Jika itu tentangmu, aku tidak perduli._

_Sekecil apapun itu._

_Tidak perduli betapa buruknya kau memperlakukanku._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

"OH SEHUUUN SAYANGKUUU PANGERANKUUU! TERIMALAH CINTA DARI CINDERELLA MU INI!"

Sebuah suara bass menggema disepanjang koridor yang semula sepi. Namun, sedetik kemudian keadaaan kembali ribut –bahkan sepuluh kali lipat lebih ribut—daripada sebelumnya.

Seorang siswa dengan kulit putih pucatnya menutup telinga kala seluruh murid disepanjang koridor mulai meng-elu-kan namanya. Ia dapat mendengar teriakkan histeris dari beberapa murid perempuan.

Matanya yang berhiaskan hazel coklat keemasan itu menangkap sosok siswa lain yang berdiri jauh darinya. Kulitnya kontras dengan kulit Sehun, tangan kanan siswa itu memegang buket bunga yang terdapat banyak bunga Lili didalamnya.

Bibir Sehun bergerak tanpa suara, namun ia yakin sosok di ujung sana dapat membaca gerakan bibirnya karena setelah itu ia dapat melihat ekspresi penyesalan dan takut yang terpasang di wajah siswa tersebut.

"mati kau, Kim Jongin."

* * *

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Kau fikir mukaku ini mau ku pindahkan kemana lagi hah?! Sialan!"

Sehun tidak berhenti mengumpat sambil menginjak sebuket bunga Lili malang yang kini sudah tak berbentuk jasadnya dibawah pijakan kakinya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang sedang melihat adegan itu hanya meniup lagi permen karetnya hingga meletus disekitar bibirnya.

"Krystaal! Bantu akuuu!" Sehun merengek pada Krystal yang makin asik dengan dunia permen karet.

Gadis yang menjabat sebagai sahabat sejati Sehun semenjak kelas tiga disekolah dasar itu hanya terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk Sehun yang terdengar menggelikan ditelinga—well, Sehun sangat jarang memakai nada bicara semenjijikan ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja sih si Jongin itu?" ujar Krystal enteng yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan dongkol dari pemuda itu.

"Dia? Orang gila yang memanggil aku pangerannya itu?! Astaga Kryssie, dia sudah membuat ku malu jutaan—atau Milyaran?!—kali karena ucapan bodohnya itu!" Sehun menjambak rambut hitamnya dramatis.

Krystal tertawa bahagia melihat sahabat kecilnya tersiksa—ugh jahat.

"Kau tau tidak? Aku malah berfikir kalau kisahmu mirip Maleficent dan Auroranya."

Sehun melebarkan matanya, kaget atas ucapan Krystal barusan.

"Male—apa?"

Krystal memutar bola matanya imajiner, "Maleficent. Ituloh penjahat yang ternyata menolong Aurora agar bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Kau sebagai Maleficent dan Jongin adalah Aurora. Kau mengutuknya tapi kemudian kau juga yang menyelamatkannya."

Sehun sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Krystal (dia bukan penggemar Disney, tidak seperti kakak laki-lakinya ;Luhan yang bahkan tidak bisa tidur kalau belum menonton Disney channel) tapi dia sedikit mengerti dengan inti sebenarnya ucapan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Krysie sayang, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menjaga ucapan yang keluar dari bibir seksimu itu."

Krystal hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang semula ia letakkan di blazer sekolah.

"Terserah, aku sih hanya berpendapat. Jangan salahkan kalau kau nanti malah—"

"Kryssie stop."

"Jatuh cinta dengan si Jong—AUW! SEHUN BODOH! KENAPA MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKUU?!"

* * *

Awal pertama kali Sehun dan Jongin bertemu sebenarnya simple.

Simple dan manis.

Saat itu hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Sehun yang memang pulang sore saat hari rabu –dia ada kelas tambahan tiap hari rabu—bertemu dengan seorang siswa yang terduduk di lorong sekolah.

Bajunya basah dan tubuhnya mengigil.

Sehun sedikit kasihan dengan siswa itu jadi dia menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hei." Sapa Sehun lembut saat tangannya menyentuh pundak siswa itu.

Pemuda yang terduduk mengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya nampak membulat saat melihat Sehun sedang menghampirinya –dengan senyum ramah khas seorang Sehun.

Sehun melihat langsung ke mata pemuda itu.

Ada perasaan nyaman ketika hazel coklat Sehun menemukan pantulan dirinya dalam mata anak yang lain yang kini menatapnya intens. Siswa didepannya sangat tampan, Sehun mengakui itu. Kulitnya tidak seperti orang korea kebanyakan. Bibirnya penuh dan hidungnya lucu.

Sehun makin tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sehun. Pemuda itu mengangguk, Sehun kemudian menanggalkan jaket abu-abu yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan menyerahkan jaketnya pada pemuda itu.

"Pakailah." Katanya ramah.

Pemuda itu sedikit ragu untuk mengambil jaket Sehun. Tangannya mengambang diudara membuat Sehun sedikit kesal dengan tingkahnya—yang menurut Sehun terlalu penuh ke-ragu-ragu-an.

"Aish pakailah." Sehun memakaikan pemuda itu jaketnya namun pemuda itu langsung berdiri—hal itu mengagtekan Sehun karena ternyata pemuda ini lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang." Pemuda itu seketika berlari dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam.

Sehun mengernyit pelan sebelum mengambil ponsel –yang sepertinya lowbat—itu.

"Hei! Kau!" Sehun setengah berlari sambil berteriak. Membuat pemuda yang dikejarnya berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun.

"Ponselmu tertinggal, eum—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya saat sadar dia belum mengenal nama pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat setelah mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Jongin. Namau Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

"Dan besoknya dia menemuiku disekolah dan berteriak kalau aku adalah pangerannya. What the—Hyung! Berhenti tertawa! Sungguh ini memalukan!"

Sehun membentak Luhan tiap kali ia bercerita mengenai si Kim 'gila' Jongin.

"Yayaa. Sehun kau seharusnya beruntung karena dia pasti menyukai cerita romantis." Kata Luhan sambil mengelap airmatanya yang jatuh akibat terlalu bahagia atas cerita (menyedihkan) Sehun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya dramatis, "Apanya?! Hyung, lebih baik kau berpacaran dengannya deh. Dia sepertinya penggila Disney juga sama sepertimu." Sehun berucap datar dan langsung pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan Luhan yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya di ruang tv.

_Ddddrrrtt dddrrttt_

Ponsel Sehun bergetar dari dalam sakunya. Sehun yang baru selesai meminum air mineral langsung merogoh sakunya dan matanya membelak kaget saat melihat kontak nama orang yang mengirimnya pesan—untung saja dia sudah selesai minum, kalau tidak pasti ia sudah menyemburkan air malang itu.

'Kim sialan gila hitam Jongin'

Oke. Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun menyimpan nomor Jongin dengan nama itu diponselnya.

Sehun mendengus setelah membaca pesan cheesy dari Jongin. Ingin rasanya melempar ponselnya lalu memuntahkan sungai Han dengan isi perutnya yang entah kenapa naik lagi ke tenggorokan.

Sehun sungguh-sungguh kesal dengan Kim sialan gila hitam Jongin itu.

_; selamat malam pangeranku. Kau tau, kau seperti Pangeran bagi cinderella yang rapuh ini. Tanpamu aku bagaikan butiran debu yang akan terbang begitu saja;_

Cih. Cinderella apanya?!

kelaut saja sana!

* * *

Sehun jalan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahnya.

Sial! Luhan sialan!

Sepanjang jalan ia sibuk mengumpat tentang kakaknya. Sibuk merutukki kebodohan kakaknya yang lupa memasang alarm di jam kamar mereka. Akibatnya dia dan Luhan terlambat menuju sekolah—kampus untuk kasus Luhan.

"Ugh dasar hyung bodoh! Idiot! Je—"

"Ssst! Jangan menangis, nanti cantikmu hilang."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Segera saja ia memundurkan langkahnya menuju ke sebuah gang yang menjadi asal suara barusan.

Sehun mengernyit melihat seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Loh. Tidak asing sih. Itu siapa ya?

"ssst, Jungah cantik. Nanti kalau ibu pulang, kita beli boneka baru. Oke?"

Loh.

Itu?

JONGIN?

Astaga! Dia mau apa?! Mau memperkosa anak kecil?!

Sehun menggeleng tidak percaya. Ternyata sosok Jongin benar-benar mengerikan—selain ambisi 'pangeran – cinderella' nya tentu saja.

"Tidak mau. Ibu pasti tidak pulang lagi oppa."

Loh. Bukannya mau diperkolsa ya? Kok panggil oppa sih?

Meskipun posisi Jongin agak jauh dari pandangan Sehun, tapi ia yakin dapat melihat sebuah senyuman yang tidak biasa dari Jongin.

Senyum itu—

Senyum getir?

"Ibu pasti pulang, oppa janji."

Loh. Kok?

Haduh Sehun jadi pusing sendiri karena banyaknya 'Loh' dikepalanya.

" Adik oppa yang cantik seperti cinderella jangan menangis lagi ya, nanti pangeran berkudanya tidak mau datang." Suara Jongin terdengar bergetar. Sehun mencibir pelan; jadi adiknya sama seperti kakaknya? Ugh.

Tapi tungu—

Kenapa suara Jongin?

Loh. LOH?

Apa itu pemandangan didepan matanya?!

Sehun bersumpah dia melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu meneteskan airmatanya!

Astaga!

Sehun terdiam beberapa menit. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit saat Jongin mengeluarkan air matanya.

Jongin memeluk anak kecil didepannya dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan Sehun.

Sehun kaget bukan main saat tertangkap basah oleh Jongin, ia langsung berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin ke sekolah.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap kepergiannya sendu, dan mulutnya bergerak pelan.

"saranghae, Sehun-ah."

* * *

Sehun tidak bisa fokus selama mata pelajaran berlangsung. Bukan karena ia yang terlambat (Sehun sempat dihukum berdiri sampai jam sembilan) tapi karena—

Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Atau Kim sialan gila hitam Jongin.

Sehun makin berfikir orang itu makin sialan karena berhasil membuat konsentrasinya menguap. Sehun tidak bohong—tidak, dia tidak bisa bohong kalau apa yang dilihatnya tadi pagi membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Ada perasaan aneh melihat Jongin menangis.

"Haaahhhh" Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Krystal yang duduk tidak jauh darinya langsung menghampiri Sehun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Krystal to the point.

Sehun melirik Krystal sebentar sebelum kembali memandangi langit-langit kelas mereka.

"hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"apa itu? Mau berbagi?"

Meskipun kadang Krystal menyebalkan (sebagai perempuan, dia memiliki sifat yang tidak bisa ditebak) tapi terkadang gadis ini sangat perduli padanya, pada Sehun sahabatnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum menegapkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah Krsytal yang kini memandangnya bingung.

"Aku mau bertanya. Tapi jangan tertawa."

"Selama kau tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang konyol, kenapa aku harus tertawa." Gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya asal, membuat sebuah senyum tampan tertarik dibibir Sehun.

"Kryssie, aku tau kau banyak mengenal semua murid disekolah ini. Aku—um, mau menanyakan tentang seorang murid." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Krystal makin menatap Sehun bingung—alisnya bahkan sudah menyatu.

"Siapa?"

"jongin" Sehun bersuara keciiil sekali—ia bersumpah!—tapi Krsytal sepertinya mampu mendengar ucapannya.

Gadis itu sempat menarik senyum sebentar kemudian berdehem pelan, "Oh fans mu itu?" sebuah anggukan dari Sehun, "Well, apa yang mau kau ketahui tentangnya?" Krystal melipat kedua tangannya didada dengan kaki kiri yang ia tumpukkan diatas paha kanannya—pose sombong yang keren, kata Krystal.

Sehun berdengung pelan dengan tengan yang masih ditengkuknya. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangnya bagai kelumpuhan total. Lidahnya jadi kelu dan bibirnya jadi sulit digerakkan.

Oh ayolah, ini hanya tentang si Kim sialan hitam gila Jongin itu.

"Apa kau tau dia punya adik?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk berbicara barang kata itu saja sampai memakan waktu empat menit.

Krystal mengangguk, "Ya. Namanya Jungah. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mata Sehun berbinar sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi tatapan heran yang ia lemparkan pada sahabat perempuannya.

"Bertemu? Kau? Dimana?"

Krystal terkekeh pelan. Ia sadar ada nada tidak suka di cara bicara Sehun, tapi gadis itu lebih memilih diam daripada berakhir dengan Sehun yang menjambak rambutnya seperti kemarin.

"Dia pernah ke sekolah untuk mencari Jongin –waktu itu kau tidak masuk, kau sedang ke jeju. Ingat? (Sehun mengangguk)—jadi aku mengantarnya dan well, ternyata kehidupan Jongin sama menyedihkannya dengan kisah cintanya denganmu."

Sehun mengernyit bingung (dan tidak suka) ketika Krystal berbicara seperti itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayahnya pemabuk, Ibunya meninggal. Yaa berita itu dari gosip sekolah sih. Tapi yang pasti benar, adik perempuannya autis dan pernah hilang. Aku ingat Jongin sempat mau menangis saat menceritakan hal itu padaku."

Sehun terhenyak.

Astaga Oh Sehun, jahat sekali dirimu.

"Kau tau? Lucunya Jongin pernah bilang kalau hanya dirimulah yang membuat hari-harinya berwarna. Jongin bilang, dia tidak perduli dengan caci makimu. Ia menyukai semua umpatanmu padanya." Krystal tertawa lembut dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada sebuah pohon oak besar yang tertanam didekat jendela kelas mereka.

Sehun terdiam. Dadanya makin nyeri mendengar semua perkataan Krystal.

"Bodoh."

Krystal mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Dua orang itu kemudian terdiam dan tenggelam di pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hei tuan Yun menyuruh kita ke ruang seni! Sekaraang!" Suara baritone dari seorang pemuda tinggi didepan pintu memecah keheningan ditengah Sehun dan Krystal kala itu.

"Ayo Sehun, Chanyeol menyuruh kita ke ruang seni." Ajak Krsytal setelah berdiri dari kursinya.

Sebelum Sehun mengangguk, pemuda itu lebih dulu meneriakki nama sahabatnya sampai gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu apa aku keterlaluan?" Sehun ingin memotong lidahnya sendiri setelah berbicara seperti itu.

Dia tidak tau kenapa, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau sebenarnya tingkah lakunya selama ini kepada Jongin tidak se-kejam fikirannya.

Sayangnya, pendapat Krystal memecahkan ekspektasinya.

Dilihatnya gadis itu menggeleng dengan bibir yang berucap pelan—namun Sehun masih bisa menangkap ucapannya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Sehun."

* * *

Sudah seminggu lewat semenjak kejadian Sehun melihat Jongin dan adiknya.

Sudah seminggu lewat juga sejak kejadian Sehun mengetahui kenyataan pahit dalam diri Kim Jongin.

Dan sudah seminggu lewat juga semenjak Sehun tidak lagi dapat teror dari pemuda yang biasanya memanggilnya 'Pangeran' itu.

Sehun harusnya senang.

Hore.

Ho-re.

Tapi entah kenapa dia malah merasa kehilangan. Ada sesuatu yang sesak dihatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Jongin seperti menjauh darinya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah tertangkap dalam bingkai penglihatan Sehun selama seminggu lebih ini.

Sehun mendesah—kecewa?

Mungkin benar kata Luhan; Kau akan merasakan kehilangan ketika hal yang kau anggap tidak penting itu tidak ada— Ia merasa kehilangan Jongin.

Sehun diam-diam mengakuinya didalam hati.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atap sekolah. Hari ini hari rabu (tepat dua bulan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jongin) kelas sore yang biasanya ia hadiri hari ini dibatalkan. Katanya guru Jung yang mengajar pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat anaknya yang baru lahir jam tiga tadi.

Sehun menghela napas lagi. Seharian ini ia juga tidak bertemu dengan Krystal, gadis itu sibuk dengan ekstrakulikuler cheerledernya.

Jadilah Sehun super kesepian hari ini.

"Semoga ibu tenang disana ya."

Sehun menghentikkan langkahnya tepat di pintu masuk saat mendengar suara yang diam-diam ia rindukan.

Suara yang sering memanggilnya 'Pangeran' namun sudah hilang semenjal seminggu lebih.

Suara itu—

"Jongin." Sehun berucap pelan saat matanya melihat Jongin yang sedang berpegangan pada pagar penjaga diatap sekolah itu. Kepala pemuda itu mengadah ke atas seakan sedang berbicara dengan langit.

"Aku sudah membawa Jungah ke dokter. Dokter bilang, Jungah akan sembuh."

Sehun dapat melihat sebuah senyuman dari Jongin.

Dan anehnya jantungnya bereaksi cepat.

Jongin sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Sehun, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bu, aku tidak bias berhenti mencintai Sehun. Bagaimana ini?"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat namanya keluar dari bibir Jongin. Ada perasaan menggelitik dan—nyaman?

Entahlah.

Sehun tanpa sadar menarik senyumnya ketika Jongin mengatakan hal tadi.

Ia mengakuinya, mengakui bahwa ia senang kalau Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya.

"Tapi aku akan mencoba menjauhinya bu."

Apa?!

Tidak boleh!—eh?

"Aku tau, dia pasti kesal dengan sikapku yang mengganggunya." Terdengar sebuah helaan napas.

Senyuman dalam wajah Sehun sirna begitu saja. Tiba-tiba ia marah—marah tanpa alasan yang jelas?

Tidak.

Sehun marah karena ternyata Jongin sepengecut ini.

Baru ia tolak berkali-kali sudah menyerah.

—ugh, Sehun. Kau harusnya menyadari perkataanmu.

"Pengecut."

Sehun berucap dengan suara yang cukup keras membuat tubuh Jongin diujung sana menegang.

"Cih, kau mau lari ? hanya segini kemampuanmu, Kim Jongin?" Sehun ingin memotong lidahnya—siapapun bawakan pemotong lidah! Ia bersumpah, lidahnya dan mulutnya yang bejat ini berucap sendiri tanpa kehendak Oh Sehun!

Perlahan tubuh pemuda yang lain berbalik. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan—eh?—yang terkena biasan sinar matahari.

"Tidak. Kemampuanku lebih dari ini, Oh Sehun." Jongin berucap mantap sambil memandang Sehun intens. Yang dipandang seperti itu tanpa sadar menahan

napasnya kuat-kuat.

KENAPA JONGIN TAMPAN BEGINI SIH?!

Sehun ingin menceburkan dirinya di sungai Han rasanya karena ditatap seintens itu oleh Jongin.

"Aku hanya lelah, Sehun."

Jongin mendekat. Mempertipis jarak diantara mereka.

Dan Sehun makin kehilangan kemampuan bernapasnya.

"Aku lelah terus mengejarmu." Perlahan, Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Kulitnya pucat namun putih bersinar. Tatapan mata Sehun yang awalnya tajam dan menusuk perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu yang membuat dada Jongin berdesir hangat.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mengejarku lagi."

TANGAN SIALAN!

Sehun sibuk mengumpat dalam hati. Telapak tangannya yang lancang dan tidak sinergis dengan otaknya perlahan membelai pipi Jongin perlahan, dengan gerakan lembut yang membuai.

—yang tanpa sadar membuat Jongin menutup matanya sekilas.

Ini seperti mimpi bagi Jongin. Ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Sehun akan membelai lembut wajahnya seperti ini. Sungguh!

Dan ini—seperti Sehun yang sedang dirasukki oleh entah jin dari mana.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan aku sekarang."

Tangan dan bibir. Oke Sehun ingin memotong anggota tubuhnya.

Sehun diam-diam mengakui, bahwa ia—Oh Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Perbuatannya selama ini bukan karena ia membenci Jongin—sunggguh—hati kecilnya diam-diam hangat setiap Jongin mengiriminya pesan 'cheesy' atau Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pangeran'.

Tetapi karena ia iri.

Ia iri pada Jongin yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya segitu gamblangnya.

Ia iri pada Jongin yang bisa dengan mudahnya menyatakan perasaan cintanya.

Karena Sehun tidak begitu.

Gengsinya terlalu kuat. Rasa takutnya terlalu besar. Dan kini ia sadar—

Semakin ia takut maka—

"Aku akan semakin kehilanganmu."

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan.

"Huh?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Kini ia yakin.

Kalau ia takut, ia akan kehilangan Jongin.

Ia akan memberikan Jongin seluruhnya. Seluruh cintanya, mulai saat ini.

Sehun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jongin. Pemuda didepannya diam, tidak mampu mencerna kejadian saat ini.

Oh SEHUN-MENCIUM-BIBIR-KIM JONGIN.

Oh.

Mata berwarna coklat ke emasan itu terpejam dengan gerakkan bibirnya yang lembut. Jongin masih terdiam—ia masih terlalu syok, ini semua terlalu cepat.

Secepat tautan bibir itu terlepas sepenuhnya.

Mata sayu Sehun menatapnya dalam—memenjarakkan Jongin dalam tiap pergerakannya.

"Apa.. eung—kau masih mau kalau aku j-jadi pangeran..mu?" suara Sehun mengecil diiringi dengan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Jongin masih diam, namun sedetik kemudian ia menarik senyum tampannya.

Tanpa ragu, ia membawa Sehun ke pelukannya. Sambil berbisik pelan dan diiringi pukulan manja dari Oh Sehun, orang yang dicintainya.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka kau menjadi cinderellaku."

"Bodoh."

;FIN;

* * *

Ada yang tau Akdong musician? Ini terinspirasi dari lagu mereka –terimakasih untuk Chanhyuk yang sudah menandatangani album 'Play' ku aargghhhh—. Entahlah, menurutku artinya sedih tapi aku gak tega bikin cerita sedih ttg Sehun Kai hoho

Ada yang gak puas? aku gak puas sih, jadi mungkin ada sekuelnya hohohoho.

Ps: ada yang sudah nonton Maleficent? Lol aku gaktau kenapa masukin ini di ff haha! –aku nonton Maleficent sampai delapan kali loh ._.

Pss : Aku lagi suka desripsiin perempuan, mungkin aku akan bikin ff crossdress tapi (maaf aku gak suka Gs). Aku juga suka hubungan pertemanan Krystal Sehun Kai! Hohoho

Psss : Tenang, aku Kaisoo shipper juga kok, lagi ada project mau bikin ff Kaisoo berchapter hohohohahahaha

Boleh minta review ?


End file.
